More Than A Woman
by JessieBear22
Summary: It was his fault that his parents were sent to Azkaban. And he was relieved that his father was gone. But when Lucius Malfoy breaks out of prison, Draco knows he's coming for him. To hide his identity he becomes a woman. The problem is, he can't turn back
1. Welcome Home

**A/N: Hey! I thought I'd make a come back with two new stories. Go me. This is one of them. I'm not sure how it will do but I've always fancied the idea of Draco Malfoy having to become a girl. :D Hope you like it. This is only the first chapter. Review if you like it. **

**Disclaimer: All characters used in this story, except for house elves belong to J.K. Rowling. Even though the idea of house elves is hers. :D **

**More than a Woman**

It was late afternoon at the Malfoy Manor. The sun was beating down eerily on the darkened windows of the tall aged mansion; its long shadow splashing across the garden in the back yard. It had been a long time since any one had seen any real life coming from the house. It was rumored that nobody had lived there in quite a long time. Of course they call them _rumors_ for a reason.

Many witches and wizards, young and old, had seen the Malfoys arrested by the Aurors… All but one of the Malfoys that is. And he hadn't been seen for months. Draco Malfoy just seemed to have disappeared in the time frame that his parents had been locked away for their connections to the Dark Lord. Draco Malfoy himself was never proven to have any real relationship with the Death Eaters, or the Dark Lord for that matter. It was _rumored_ that Narcissa Malfoy really didn't want him involved in his father's affairs, although she herself was.

Of course seeing as many people were caught up in all the excitement, they didn't think for a moment that maybe Draco Malfoy was away at school, but you know how _people_ can be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe we're going to be sixth years next year?" Blaise Zabini asked throwing his luggage on the shelf above his seat. Crabbe and Goyle followed closely behind him. "Finally we'll be considered upper classman."

"Yeah," Crabbe said with a grin. He looked as though he were going to add on to his sentence but he just stood there smiling at them all with his mouth shut tightly. Blaise stood staring at him for a moment, shook his head slowly, and turned towards the other occupant of the compartment.

"What's hanging Malfoy?" he asked.

Draco Malfoy gazed out the compartment window blankly for a moment then turned to Blaise and shrugged. Blaise's smile drooped a bit.

"What the hell is it with everyone today? You're all just so…_dead_," Blaise huffed.

"What's there to be giddy about Zabini?" Draco asked. "We're going home. Whoopy!"

"Nobody likes sarcasm Malfoy," Blaise replied rolling his eyes.

"Really? I do," Draco snapped.

The compartment fell silent again.

"Longbottom has a turkey-frog," Goyle said after a moment. "It's really odd looking. You should go see it Draco."

"A turkey-frog?" Crabbe asked his eyes lighting up.

Both Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes.

"Why don't you go see it Crabbe?" Draco asked calmly, his gray eyes wondering over Crabbe's features in a bored fashion.

"Don't you want to see it, Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"Maybe later."

Blaise stood and straightened his expensive robes.

"I'll come," he muttered, giving Draco Malfoy a crooked glance. "You really have been off lately Malfoy," He added before turning to follow Crabbe and Goyle out into the narrow corridor.

Draco watched them go before he brought his hands up to his face and groaned into them. He wanted to scream but knew it wouldn't do any good. He stood and brought his small bag down from the wrack above his head. He rifled through it before he found what he was looking for. He brought out a newspaper clipping, that oddly enough he'd' stolen from Hermione Granger.

On the newspaper clipping he could see his father struggling against the Aurors, only to be brought down. His mother lay stunned next to Lucius, as though she was sleeping, but Draco knew that wasn't the case. He felt guilty that his mother had gotten tied up in the whole mess, but she had only herself to blame.

All Draco knew was that as soon as he stepped foot off of the train, he would no longer be safe… He knew his father was locked away in Azkaban, but it wasn't impossible to escape from the walls of that hideous place.

Draco after all, had brought his father down. His father who had never treated him like a living human being. His father who never let anything go with out punishment. His father, who threatened to give up his own flesh and blood so the Dark Lord could become whole again. Of course almost three years ago, the Death Eaters had schemed up a brilliant plan to get their hands on the wizard they were really after. Harry Potter slipped right into Voldemort's claws right at the end of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Better him than me," Draco Malfoy had said later on that night. They were going to give the Dark Lord Draco's body. It was the same spell they'd _tried_ to cast on Professor Quirrell, although _that_ had gone completely wrong, forcing the two, Professor Quirrell and Voldemort, to share a body. This would be the second attempt at the spell created by the Professor himself, and this time it was guaranteed to go right, seeing as Draco's father had perfected it. In order for a successful casting of the spell, the host or victim of the spell had to give up his or her life so that their body could be taken over by the intruding spirit… Thus Professor Quirrell was the host, and Voldemort the parasite that would be stealing his body. Of course the Professor was perfectly willing to die for his master, whereas Draco Malfoy was not.

Draco blinked, trying to clear his mind from the awful memory of that night.

**Flashback:**

"It works!" Lucius Malfoy said with a victorious cheer. "You know what this means don't you boy?"

Draco Malfoy saw his reflection in the mirror above the blood stained sink in his father's dungeons. He appeared very pale and sickly under the harsh lighting of his father's lamps.

"I think I do, father," Draco said, swallowing.

"This means that if Potter doesn't make it to that trophy before the others do, we'll be coming for you," Lucius said simply. "We're doing all we can to insure that it doesn't come to that Draco, but if you must, then you must."

"Why can't you do it?" Draco asked hotly.

"Because the Dark Lord needs me here on earth. And in a way, you'll still be here… At least physically. We'll keep your soul locked up tight so we won't lose it…"

"Do you have any idea how crazy you sound?" Draco snapped, his fourteen-year-old voice cracking.

"It's not crazy at all son! As soon as we get a hold of Potter, you won't even have to worry about it. Because he'll be all we need. And the Dark Lord shall rise again. One day you'll understand Draco. Now if our plan fails, like I've said, we'll use your body as a temporary shell for the Dark Lord, and when the time comes for him to return to his own body, or when we catch Potter, you'll be returned to your body good as new."

"And have you practiced putting a soul back into its body?" Draco asked, his arms crossed over his chest indignantly.

"How hard can it be?" Lucius inquired imprudently with a shrug.

"Easy for you to say," Draco snarled. "It's-not-your-body!"

Lucius reached up and struck his son across his pale cheek.

"You don't question me!" Lucius boomed. "You should be proud to serve the Dark Lord in such a way! You should be honored that he saw your body as a fit capsule for somebody as powerful as him! We shall come out on top no matter what cost! Even if it means giving up my own offspring so that we can make it so! We're doing this for the good of all our kind!"

Draco backed away from Lucius Malfoy, his hand over his cheek giving him an accusing glare.

"We'll see who comes out on top, father," Draco spat, before turning and leaving the dungeons. The last thing he saw was Lucius coming after him.

Draco remembered slamming the door and running from the house, as fast as he could. He grabbed his broom and was about to kick off of the ground when his mother appeared in front of him. She reached out and placed her hand on the shaft of the broom.

"I'll talk to your father," she'd said with a knowing spark in her eyes.

Ever since Draco was small, he could remember the calming affect his mother's eyes had over him. There were times when they were icy and cold, but never towards him. She smiled at him and cupped his cheek in her hand, her thumb moving back and forth over his skin.

"Come. Dinner's ready," she said.

"He wants to kill me!" Draco said pointing at the front door. "It doesn't matter whether I'm his son or not!"

"It matters," Narcissa said calmly. "He would have never offered you to the Dark Lord if he didn't think you could handle it."

"I think good ol' dad's gone off his rocker," Draco said. "That's what that's about!"

Narcissa giggled, and put her arm around her son.

"I would never let him do anything that would hurt you," she said. "Trust me when I say that you will not have to die for the Dark Lord. Their original plan won't fail."

"How do you know?" Draco whispered his voice high and childish. He felt his cheeks redden, feeling foolish for his outburst.

"Just trust me," Narcissa whispered. "There's more ways than one to catch a mouse."

With that last sentence lingering in the air, Narcissa left her son alone.

Draco stood there in the thin beam of light coming from inside the house, shielded by the partially open door. He stood motionless for a long time; his broom still clutched in his shaking hand. They would kill Potter if they could, he knew that… Potter was the only one who could kill Voldemort; therefore they had to get rid of him... It was for the good of all their kind, as his father had said. Draco gave a short derisive laugh, shaking his head as he moved towards the double doors of the mansion deep in thought.

"Better him than me."

**End. **

Draco stood at the closed front gate, which opened into the courtyard of the Malfoy Manor. He touched the gate lightly with his hand and it creaked open, the sound itself making Draco jump. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there… He didn't know what he was waiting for. It was dead here, in the courtyard. And to be quite honest he didn't want to go any further.

He'd lived in this prison for all his life and yet it still frightened him. Even though he knew his father was gone… It didn't matter either way. He'd always hated the monstrous mansion, whether Lucius Malfoy resided here or not.

When he was a little boy, he always remembered visiting his play mates at their homes, and when he went inside, there was a warmth that made him feel welcome and safe. His friends would come to his home and want their parents to come get them a half an hour later.

He walked along the rounded driveway, the dark gravel crunching loudly under his shoes as he made his way to the door. He turned to glance at the gate, which usually closed on its own due to his father's magic, and found that it still stood ajar. The only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing throughout the vacant space, between the manor and the garden wall… It rustled through his hair and through his robes.

"Welcome home Draco," he whispered, before continuing on. As he passed the fountain, he saw that the water was gone. A few dead fish skeletons could be seen among the plant matter that had dried there. Malfoy Manor was private property. Therefore nobody was allowed in to keep up its appearance unless otherwise given permission by the owners. A.K.A Lucius Malfoy.

But Draco found that he didn't care about all of that. It had never mattered before so why should it matter now?

He set his luggage down when he entered the entrance hall and looked around. A small beam of evening sunlight shone through the window above the doors, other than that the mansion was dark and silent, apart from a few creaks and moans. He knew the light wouldn't last much longer and found that that made him extremely nervous. He quickly walked towards the set of glass doors to his left and pushed through them. He reached out and pulled at the velvet rope attached to the curtains in front of the massive dining room window. Immediately the room was filled with the warm light of the setting sun.

He let out a breath of relief.

"That's better," he muttered, stepping back to take a better look at the room. He was smiling until he turned and saw the state of the room. Chairs were flung all over the place, the cloth on the table ripped from the polished oak wood. A broken wine bottle lay quietly in pieces on the floor, its contents dried out around it like blood, the crystal glasses in a similar state at opposite ends of the table. Plates of half eaten food that had long since halted in attracting flies, seeing as its contents were dried out and unrecognizable sat untouched, one at the very edge of the table, and one splayed on the floor in a similar state as the whine bottle. Draco took in the tipped candlesticks and broken chandelier, which was making a wonderful center piece on the table, in his opinion. He found it painted a perfect picture of what had happened the night they took his parents.

According to the article, Narcissa Malfoy hadn't fought being arrested. It was Lucius Malfoy who'd done everything in his power to fight his inevitable capture. He'd even stunned his wife and threatened to take her life if the Aurors didn't give him what he wanted. The Aurors of course called his bluff and took him down. He'd made a run for the door with Narcissa in his arms and had met a face full of hexes and spells when he made it outside.

Draco left the dining room and wandered up the spiral staircase, to his room. There was never much light in the corridors that led there, but he knew the way well enough. When he reached his door, he found it standing open. He stepped inside and found that somebody had trashed the room out. It looked as though the Aurors had searched here for something.

He found his desk tipped over on its side. His entire wardrobe was thrown on top of his bed and his papers were all over the floor. Draco knelt down and picked up his artwork. He hoped the entire house wasn't in this state. That would take hours to clean up on his own, and somehow he didn't really think that the house elves would still be in the manor…

Draco bent and picked up his desk so that it sat properly in its original place. This is where he'd written the letter that would bring his tyrant father down and simultaneously inadvertently put his mother away with him. He then opened his drawer and found his small servant bell that he'd had since his fifth birthday.

"Perhaps," he began. He held the bell up and gave it a little shake, its musical tinkling filling the room, sounding louder than it probably was. Somewhere deep in the manor something stirred…

Draco cocked his head slightly to the right to listen. He quickly wandered down the hall to the top of the steps where he could hear the large heavy door of the house elves' quarters being opened. He could see a small beam of light traveling towards the double doors and someone's very high pitched whisper.

"I's is thinking that there's no one here Tangey," the small elf squeaked as the two made their way towards their master. "I's is thinking you's is hearing things. If one of the masters was here, we'd be knowing since they was first arriving!"

"I swear! I heard the tinkling of young Master Malfoy's bell! I don't want to be getting a whipping because we is not coming to look and make sure!" Tangey muttered reaching over and making the small male house elf hold the lantern higher. "Besides if he is here, he'll be wanting us to be feeding him soon. That train ride sure is long."

"That would be nice, Tangey," Draco said quite suddenly, making both house elves shriek in terror. Draco now saw that the male was the Malfoys' younger servant, Kiwi. His mother had named him that because his skin was the same shade of green as the fruit. He was also Tangey's younger brother. Draco stood leaning against the antique railing of the staircase, his eyebrows raised. "And could you please do something about the physical condition of the house? I don't know why you haven't yet, seeing as you've probably been here since my parents were taken into custody."

Both of his small servants, finally regaining their composure, bowed deeply, the tips of their noses nearly brushing the dusty floor of the entrance hall.

"We's is very sorry, sir!" Tangey said quickly, as her brother nodded profusely, his large pointed ears flopping as he did so. "We's were just frightened to be seeing your father, Master Malfoy being taken away as he was! We's were afraid to be showing our faces!"

"You should be afraid to be showing your faces to me right now, whilst the house is in such a poor state," Draco said quietly, his lips tight. "Get to work. Where are the others?"

"They is here too!" Kiwi squeaked, his golf ball eyes wide with terror. His eyes were a very deep blue… Almost like the evening sky.

"Do you think I'm going to punish you? Why are you shivering?" Draco snapped. Kiwi clasped his hands together tightly to try and hide the fact that he was quivering.

"You is making him nervous is all," Tangey replied apologetically, pushing her younger brother behind her. "The others is already starting on fixing the house for you Master Malfoy. We didn't know to be expecting you yet."

"Sure. Whatever," Draco said. "Have one of the others get on dinner."

"Yes sir!" Kiwi squeaked from behind his sister before he turned to run. Tangey began to head in the same direction as him before Draco spoke behind her.

"Tangey?"

She turned around.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"How much did the Aurors take from the house?" he inquired, placing his hands in his pockets.

"They went and took anything they could get their hands on, Master Malfoy," Tangey said sadly. "They even took your mother!"

"I know that!" Draco said shortly. "I meant materialistically."

"They's be taking anything they could be finding," Tangey replied. "There were some places that they couldn't pry into, sir. I is sure your father's things are still sitting locked away and safe."

He saw her shiver visibly.

"But some of those things they is finding, I is glad they is gone…" Tangey said finally. Draco nodded more to himself than to her.

"Right," he muttered. "Be gone."

There was a pop and a small flash of light as Tangey disappeared.


	2. Runaway

**A/N: I'm working to update on all of my stories. I've decided to update on certain ones first because I'm still trying to establish them. I'm hoping for good reviews but I haven't updated in so long that I fear I've lost some of my readers. I guess we'll see. This is a newer story though. I'm hoping it takes off!!**

**-Jess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Only the house elves and plot are mine. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**More Than A Woman**

The first night Draco spent back at the Malfoy Manor was an eerie one. He laid in bed with his arms tucked behind his head watching the shadows of the trees outside of his window dance across the ceiling in the light breeze. The breeze that blew through his open balcony doors and made the room creak around him. When he'd first entered his room for the evening he'd shut his door and locked it behind him. And when he'd lain down he'd strongly debated whether or not he was going to go see one of his friends using the Floo Network. He didn't want to be in this house by himself because quite honestly he felt he never really was alone in it even though he was the only person apart from the house elves that resided there. He always felt that there were things floating about in the corridors. As far back as he could remember he could always hear something pacing above him. There were times in his childhood that he could hear whimpering somewhere in the house… And the occasional scream.

When he was a boy, no older than six, he remembered calling for his mother in the night and his door had opened and he was so relieved that she'd come. He remembered watching her figure move through the room until she came to stand to the right of him where she seemed to sway…

Draco shut his eyes remembering that horrible evening. The evening that made it so he'd refused to sleep by himself for a month. Slowly he drifted off to sleep…

**Dream:**

"**Mummy!" he called her for the sixth time at the top of his lungs. He was sitting up in bed, his small face pale in the darkness. His voice quivered as he bellowed for Narcissa Malfoy, unaware that his father was in the room down the hall telling her to let him cry. He needed to get used to sleeping on his own. **

"**Mummy!" Draco bellowed again. "Please! I can't sleep!" **

**Only silence met his pleas. He curled into a ball, letting his tears fall down his round flawless cheeks. It was then that he heard the door open and it slowly revealed the hallway beyond it with a loud creak. **

"**Mummy?" Draco asked sitting up again. He slowly felt his heart beat regulate itself as he waited for his mother to push the curtains aside and crawl under the canopy with him. He could see a dark figure slowly moving into the room, yet there was no sound. No footsteps. No creaking of the wood beneath his mother's weight. And the figure came to a stop on Draco's right and stood there swaying back and forth as though there was a light wind blowing about his room. And quite suddenly a shriek erupted from the figure and the curtains were half ripped, half blown off of the railings that held them up and Draco was engulfed in them. **

**It was then that he began to scream at the top of his lungs. He screamed and screamed until the lights came on in his room. This time it was his mother that was there and she was calling his name in frank bewilderment and ripping his canopy curtains off of him. When he was freed she pulled her son into her arms and hugged him, cupping his head in her hand, his face buried in her chest. **

"**Lucius!" she'd cried. "Lucius!" **

_**And all went dark. And all went cold and suddenly his mother was gone and Draco was no longer six. He was now sixteen again and he was lying on his back with his curtains around him. The figure moved into the room, soundless as it always was and Draco felt that old familiar lump form in his throat. **_

"_**Mum?" he asked uncertainly. **_

"_**Guess again," came his father's harsh voice. The wind came and in the wind Draco's father was launched through the curtain, his cold hand wrapping around his son's throat. "I'll teach you to snitch boy!" Lucius snarled. And Draco felt the tip of his father's wand dig into his left eyelid and he began to scream as a flash of green light erupted...**_

**End.**

Draco let out a startled cry as he sat up in bed, one hand clutched on his throat, the other holding his eye. He looked around his room frantically, searching every corner for the man who made him. When he realized he was in the clear he also realized that it had to be close to dawn. He could tell by the lighting of the room and he stood slowly, stretching, seeing as the chill of the morning air had set into his bones. He turned towards his bedroom door to find it stood ajar and that made his blood run cold. He knew that before he'd gone to sleep he'd closed and locked it.

"What the hell?" he muttered. He cautiously walked over to it and peered into the hallway. He could try and say that he'd grown balls over the years but when it came to his home he still found he was scared shitless of some things. He'd been traumatized at an early age and had never quite gotten over it. Instead he spent most of his time at Hogwarts and when he was there he was never alone. He slept in the same room as his dorm mates and didn't think about the ghost figure that haunted his dreams. All of those fears came flooding back to him when he entered the doors of Malfoy Manor.

Draco quickly shut his door again and turned to walk onto the balcony. He could see that his mother's massive garden had died and that in itself was sad. In the dim morning light he could see that all of the good magic that had existed around the Malfoy grounds had seemed to vanish along with his mother. Now the grounds were only empty and dead… This was the kind of home that children passed by on their bikes and told tales to each other about how the massive structure was plagued by spirits. And then they'd dare each other to go and touch the gate. And as they got older they would venture further until they would actually get bold enough to enter the house itself.

Draco's gray eyes narrowed as he thought of that. He felt almost as though if he stayed here, he would rot away just as the manor would…

He stood and entered his room again, entering his bathroom and when he saw his reflection he was even more startled. There were bruises around his neck where his father's fingers had dug into his pale flesh… In his dream his father had hovered above him as he'd tried to kill him… And now there were bruises. He ran his hand over the discolored skin and swallowed hard. What would he make of this?

--

The Daily Prophet came that afternoon as Draco sat in the parlor silently with his hands in his lap. His owl tapped on the window in front of him and he slowly got to his feet to let him in. He took the paper that Lucifer dropped on the windowsill and sat back down on the black leather couch, bringing his feet up. He had been watching the papers very carefully these days. Almost as though he expected his father to escape Azkaban… Nobody knew that it was him that had turned in Lucius Malfoy and Draco intended to keep it that way. There really wasn't any need to let the whole world know. He'd have Death Eaters at his front door so quickly that it wouldn't even be funny.

He tossed the paper aside quickly when he didn't find anything that could be an immediate threat to him and wandered into his library to do some research. He intended to put up a ward around the Manor to warn him if his father stepped foot on the grounds. It was that evening that everything fell apart.

--

It seemed like setting the ward had taken most of the evening and when Draco finally laid down to go to sleep he fell unconscious almost instantly. With the last hours of the night he'd spent sitting at his desk taking notes. His mother had always told him to trust his first instinct and when he'd stepped off of the train it had been to keep a low profile. And his definition of keeping it on the down low was to become a whole different person…

"Should we be waking him yet?" Kiwi whispered to his mother who quietly and quickly bustled about Draco's room getting his things together.

"Shhh!" she hissed as she packed his bag full. She paused at his desk and saw his notes and immediately recognized it as a potion's recipe. She folded it neatly and put it in amongst his clothing before they heard the alarm go off. Draco sat up in bed his eyes wide, his wand drawn.

"Young Master Malfoy!" Kiwi cried. He threw Draco's broom at him and Draco caught it in his free hand without blinking an eye. "You's has to get out of here now!"

"What the hell?" Draco cried groggily as he was being pulled out of bed, a sack being thrown over his shoulder. Kiwi's mother gave him a large pouch that was heavy with coins.

"We should have been waking you sooner!" she said pushing him towards the balcony doors. "We's is just getting news that your father is escaping from Azkaban. So I's is coming to pack your things and get you out of the house! Go now sir! Go now before he is catching you!"

"Ooooh Draco!" came his father's deranged battle cry from the entrance hall. But by then Draco was flying away into the night and the house elves had vanished. Lucius entered his son's room shortly after and found it deserted and neatly put together. Draco's owl had been released into the night and it seemed the boy hadn't been here at all. The only thing that gave him away was the lamp that was still on by his bedside. He slowly approached the open balcony doors, his lips quivering. He then turned and Apparated away from his home. It wasn't long after that that the house elves immerged, Kiwi quivering next to his mother.

"Do you think he'll be coming back for us?" he asked, his voice small.

"No," she muttered, holding her son close to her. "I's is thinking poor Master Malfoy is going to have to worry a lot more about that…"

--

It was nearly three hours later when Draco touched down. He'd chosen to stop under a thicket of trees and by the light of the lantern he'd pulled out of his bag; he searched the contents of his luggage. Kiwi's mother had packed everything he needed and he silently thanked her whilst pulling out his sleeping bag. He thought about pitching the tent but thought it may be too noticeable. He preferred to blend in.

As he bed down for the night he thought about how much his life had changed over the past months. He would've never had to of resorted to sleeping outside like a vagabond but things changed. And Draco never would've known that he was flexible enough to handle it if he'd never of turned in his father. In a lot of ways it was a huge boost to his ego… Perhaps he didn't need to live in luxury with every thing he could possibly want at his disposal. He definitely preferred it but this was unquestionably interesting still.

Without the ability to use magic to set up wards around him, he was extremely afraid to fall asleep and this in turn led him to pack up camp and set off again. He was headed for Diagon Alley. He needed to do some shopping anyway and he was incredibly afraid to go back to the Manor to get what he needed. He had a feeling that that would be an extremely huge mistake on his part. He kicked himself for not gathering his ingredients earlier but it couldn't be helped.

"Expect the unexpected," he whispered as he secured his bag onto his back again. "Always expect the unexpected. What's the matter with you? You knew it was only a matter of time."

He shook his head and threw his hood on before he mounted his broom. He paused. He didn't exactly have a game plan and he figured he needed one.

"Of course you need one you idiot," he muttered. He didn't think Diagon Alley was the safest place he could go but his options were entire limited at this point and he didn't think that he could keep wandering around out in the wilderness for much longer. That in itself could have dire consequences. He didn't know how to fend for himself out in the wild and he didn't care to learn. He was fairly certain he would die first. He sat down against a tree and began thinking of all the options he had.

After about a half an hour he decided he would make a quick trip to Diagon Alley. He needed to hit the nearest ingredients shop that could be located. He gave himself roughly two hours to get everything he needed and then return back to the forest outside of Diagon Alley. He read enough about it to know it was nothing like the Forbidden Forest located on Hogwarts grounds. He could brew his potion there, take it and then venture out to find a suitable place to stay until he had to return to school. He almost considered contacting Dumbledore to see if he could help in anyway. He quickly dismissed that through for him just beginning to feel desperate.

"I can do this," he whispered. He kicked off of the ground and was on his way towards Diagon Alley. He pulled a small enchanted compass out of his pocket and spoke into it. "Diagon Alley," he muttered and then he set the small round object onto the shaft of his broom and his broom automatically shifted its direction.

He hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake. But in his position he had to take risks. He figured that his father couldn't afford to be seen in such a busy place. If he set foot in Diagon Alley he would be caught immediately. It wasn't in Lucius Malfoy's best interest. At least that's what Draco hoped as he approached his destination.


End file.
